


I Guess the Weatherman was Right

by orphan_account



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kawoshin - Freeform, M/M, No really a lot of swearing, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji gets snowed into a bookstore and makes a new (boy)friend. Was going to write an alternate ending, but I don't have the time or energy for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow?!

"And now, the weather."

Shinji lifted his head from a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"There's a storm coming, folks, and it's gonna be a big one! Expect to see some snowfall by 11 this morning."

Shit. Snow. One of the big adjustments Shinji had to make when moving to New York City from Tokyo was the winter weather. He hated snow with a burning passion.

"No word yet on exactly how long the snow will last for, but it seems like it'll go on for at least twelve hours. Get your shopping done now, folks!"

He groaned and turned the TV off. The last of his milk had gone to his breakfast, and the only real meal to be found in the kitchen was a suspicious can of soup in the cabinet. That meant shopping. Shopping meant walking nine blocks to the nearest supermarket.

In the snow.

No fucking way.

But he had to do it. It was either freeze to death on the way back from the store, or starve to death in his shitty studio apartment. He put on some pants and grabbed his thickest winter coat and headed into the dingy hallway.

\---

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Why did he decide to go outside? The entire city was already blanketed with an inch of soft white snow and his shoes were soaked. He looked back. His apartment building was still in sight. He had only made it a block and a half – barely. Did he really even need food? Maybe he could survive on the mold growing around his shower.

He tried catching snowflakes on his tongue, but they tasted like shit.

\---

He finally reached the fluorescent utopia of the local Stop n' Shop, after what felt like hours of walking. Fuck. He didn't even bring a shopping list. He had no idea what to buy. Milk, probably. Chicken nuggets. Ice cream.

Wait, no. It's the middle of winter. Who the fuck wants ice cream now?

Hot chocolate mix.

Oranges. Vitamin C is important, right? Yeah.

Each aisle stretched for miles on end. Where was the dairy section?

\---

By the time he got out of the supermarket, the snow had piled up. Walking was nearly impossible. "Shit," he muttered. He had to find someplace to weather the storm in. There was a bookstore by the Stop n' Shop. He didn't read much, but that was irrelevant.

He pushed the door open.


	2. A New Friend

The bookstore was musty, to say the least. Shinji pushed the door open to be showered by flecks of white dust. He sneezed.

"Hello?" A slender figure stepped out from behind a bookshelf. "Ah, welcome." The man hopped up onto the counter and sat there, cross-legged, pink eyes staring at Shinji. A tousled mess of white hair framed his small face.  "Can I help you?"

Shinji shook his head. "No, I'm just here to escape the storm."

The man looked out the window. "It's bad out there, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're free to stay in here. So what's your name?"

"Shinji. Ikari Shinji."

"Are you from Japan? I am too. Nagisa Kaworu. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah. You too." Kaworu smiled at him. He picked up a book off the counter and fumbled with it in his hands. "When'd you move here?"

Leaning against the wall, Shinji calculated the months. At this point, he was measuring time by when the bills came. Once the electric company sent him a letter, he knew a month had passed. "About a year and a half ago."

His acquaintance nodded. "I've been here for three years now. Actually, I moved to San Diego first, but I like the snow."

"I don't see how anyone could like that shit."

"Well, I do. Hey," Kaworu said, climbing off the counter, "want some hot chocolate?"

Shinji grinned. "Hell yeah."

"I have some in my apartment. Follow me." With Shinji in tow, Kaworu headed into the back of the store. Hidden by a beaded curtain was a tiny staircase, with ornate railings and an ancient carpet.

"Watch your step," Kaworu warned, already halfway up the staircase.

\---

Kaworu must've been a fucking neat freak. Each and every thing in his kitchen was tucked into alphabetically organized cabinets, including the hot cocoa mix, which had a home in the narrow cabinet by the fridge ("the 'H' cabinet", he had said). He put it on the counter and turned on the stove, where a full kettle of water already sat, and took two mugs out of yet another cabinet. "Have a seat."

Shinji perched himself on one of the stools. "Nice place."

"Thanks. The rent is surprisingly low. But it's not in a great location. You live far from here?"

"Not really. A couple blocks away."

The kettle whistled furiously.

"That's great! We should hang out another time. There's just... something about you," Kaworu said, pouring the hot water into the mugs. "I think we'd make great friends." He set a steaming mug of cocoa down in front of Shinji, and took a seat on the other stool.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Shinji felt himself blushing. Fuck. He was feeling something for this gu–

Before he could even finish his thought, Shinji felt Kaworu's tongue thrust into his mouth. He melted into the warm kiss and wrapped his arms around him, moving his lips with Kaworu's, almost like a dance routine.

"The cocoa was too hot. I burned my tongue," Kaworu said, pulling away.

Shinji panicked. He didn't want his feelings returned. He didn't want a relationship. He fucked up each and every one he had ever been in and he knew this one would be no different. He was sure of it.

"What's wrong?" Kaworu could see him backing away.

"I can't– I can't do this," Shinji stammered. "I can't date anyone. I'm a fuckup. I'm worthless, I'm useless, I can't even deal with my own feelings–"

"Shh. You are none of those things. I've only just met you, but I think I was born to meet you." Kaworu looked at the wreck of a boy in front of him. He pulled him in, close, and whispered in his ear. "No. I don't think that. I _know_ it."


	3. A New Boyfrend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They "do the do" (finally!). This is my first smut scene so keep that in mind. It goes a little too fast.

Shinji reached down and began palming Kaworu through his tight skinny jeans. He reached a slender hand around and squeezed his ass before tucking his other hand under the waist of the jeans.

Kaworu gasped. "Oh, Shinji," he moaned, turning him around and pushing him backwards onto the island. He leaned down and kissed him passionately. "Wait a minute," he purred. "I have to get some stuff." He disappeared down the hallway.

As he pulled down his pants and his banana-print boxers, Shinji started to stroke his hard cock. He hadn't had fun like this since god knows when. His dick twitched in anticipation, precum already pouring from its pink head, and he couldn't wait for Kaworu to return.

Kaworu came back, fully naked now, with a pink condom and a bottle of lube.

"Not yet," Shinji cooed, "I want to play first." He got down on his knees and stared down his parter's erection. It was a good seven inches long, uncut, and Shinji wanted all of it in his mouth. His tongue teased the head, dancing over the foreskin. Kaworu bit back a moan. Shinji plunged his mouth onto the length of the dick, tracing the veins with his tongue, twirling his tongue around the tip. He stroked his own erection as he sucked, rubbing the head between his soft fingers.

The other boy reached a hand behind his own balls and, with lube-coated fingers, began to rub his perineum. He groaned loudly. "Oh, fuck, yeah." Fucking Shinji's face and rubbing himself nearly brought him to the edge, but he didn't want to come yet. He pulled his cock from Shinji's mouth.

"Get on the island," he murmured. As Shinji climbed up and sat on the island, he poured more lube onto his fingers.

He slipped one long finger into Shinji's hole and probed around. Shinji's breathing labored.

"Does it hurt?"

"No... I want more."

Kaworu inserted another finger into Shinji, then a third. He slid his fingers in and out rhythmically, slowly, and leaned over to kiss his partner. Their lips moved in time with Kaworu's fingers. Shinji bit Kaworu's bottom lip, sucked on his tongue, and dragged his teeth along it ever so slightly.

"Are you ready?" Kaworu withdrew his fingers and stepped backwards.

"Yes."

Kaworu unwrapped the condom and squirted some lube into it, making eye contact with Shinji as he did it. Slowly, he rolled the condom down his cock, and poured more lube onto it. He poked the head into Shinji's entrance.

Shinji felt his partner's long, hard erection slide into him. He rubbed his balls gently. Kaworu leaned forward and flicked his tongue on Shinji's nipples, then moved his head up to kiss him, beginning to thrust slowly.

It hurt at first, being filled up with such a large cock. Shinji whimpered. As his prostate grew and he felt Kaworu's dick rub against it slowly, back and forth, back and forth, the pain melted away into pleasure. He was nearing pure ecstasy.

Kaworu was already there, his cock throbbing and tingling. "Oh, fuck, fuck, oh my god, fuck," he yelled, thrusting faster and faster. "I'm gonna come. Shinji, I'm gonna come."

"Come in me. Do it. Now, Kaworu, fucking come!"

And he did. Hot, salty cum spilled inside of Shinji. Kaworu panted, spurting more with each exhale. When he was finally spent, he pulled out and grabbed Shinji's dick. "Are you almost there?"

Shinji nodded, eyes half-closed with pleasure. Kaworu ran his tongue along Shinji's shaft. He barely got the tip into his mouth before Shinji let go. His tongue was covered in Shinji's sweet cum. He swallowed every bit greedily.

The two shuddered together. They both heaved, gasped, groaned, and they went in for one last kiss before falling asleep on the floor.

On the island, two full mugs of hot chocolate sat ice-cold.


End file.
